El 7 de septiembre
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: La vida de Unity Stanislav Alkaev, cambió después de la preparatoria. Años más tarde, ya en la universidad, se encuentra de nuevo con el paradigma de su vida: Dègel. La historia de los adioses y los reencuentros vuelve a tomar fuerza en los años subsecuentes. Los amores y desamores que comenzaron en su adolescencia, continuaron más tarde siendo ya adultos… (AU)
1. 1 Maquillaje

**EL 7 DE SEPTIEMBRE**

.

.

.

_De los hermosos el retoño ansiamos  
para que su rosal no muera nunca,  
pues cuando el tiempo su esplendor marchite  
guardará su memoria su heredero._ (…)

Fragmento de _Soneto de Amor I_, William Shakespeare.

.

.

.

Para IGR, _hay llamas que ni con el mar…_

_._

_._

_._

**1\. MAQUILLAJE **

.

.

.

_No me mires, no me mires (no me no me)  
no me mires no me mires dejalo ya  
no he dormido nada esta noche (che che che)  
y tengo una cara que no puedes mirar  
porque te vas a horrorizar_

_._

_._

_._

Las competencias deportivas siempre estaban llenas de tensión, de locura y fervor, de pasión y de sueños. De no haberse decantado por la actuación, por el teatro, seguramente habría continuado con la disciplina del Salto Ecuestre, pero la vida no le daba para tanto y al final tuvo que elegir aquello que más le apasionaba: actuar.

Ese sábado, el día de la competencia universitaria de canotaje en Cambridge, había gran algarabía en el campus, por ello no le costó trabajo pasar desapercibido, a pesar de su peculiar aspecto, de su hipopigmentación, es decir, de su cabello sin pigmentos, platinado. Era fin de cursos… él tenía encima también su propio cierre de cursos y su examen final para acreditar la carrera, pero… se había dado un tiempo ese fin de semana.

No podía ilegítimamente generalizar y decir que no tenía tiempo para él, el conducir la hora y media desde Londres hacia Cambridge le había parecido una nadería. Pasaron un par de años desde la última vez que se vieron… después la inevitable despedida.

De alguna manera desde que conoció a Dègel en la preparatoria, el último año que pasaron en el mismo internado en Oxford, su historia siempre había sido correr justo al lado contrario el uno del otro, el ordenamiento de la estructura de su vida respondía justo a eso, a una carrera sin fin de la cual, no podía evitar mirar atrás…

Suspiró, aparcó el auto, se observó en el espejo retrovisor: su cabello oculto bajo la elegante boina negra de punto, la bufanda, también de punto en color vino. Sus ojos azules, de un azul tan diáfano que era imposible, le devolvieron una mirada que sabía a añoranza.

Bajó del auto llevando consigo los pequeños binoculares, el clima era más bien frío, casi estaban con un pie en otoño, se ajustó el abrigo de lana y caminó siguiendo al resto de estudiantes que iban hacia la pista de canotaje.

Tomó asiento en la gradería, desde donde observaba perfectamente el canal en donde ya estaban acomodándose, primero las duplas, después vendría la competencia por equipos… y ahí le vio… no hacía falta esforzarse mucho… resaltaba de entre todos, su imponente presencia, la elegancia de su andar, el brillo de su cabello largo y oscuro, un instante después vio llegar a su compañero: a Kardia.

—Hijo de puta —murmuró, sin poder evitar maldecirle, tomó los binoculares para observarlo mejor, para regodearse en el placer malsano de observar al que le había derrotado.

Piel bronceada, cuerpo de infarto, músculos perfectos, una espalda y brazos de envidia… su cabello seguía siendo una melena salvaje que trataba de controlar atada… y seguía teniendo la sonrisa que cautivaba. No cabía duda, se había convertido en un hombre atractivo, se le viera por donde se le viera.

Ambos se abrazaron, como dos compañeros de mil batallas. Kardia le dijo algo que lo hizo reír, y luego ocuparon su lugar en el mismo kayak…

.

.

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

.

.

Los viernes siempre le fastidiaban, toda su vida estudiantil a Unity le habían chocado los viernes, quizás porque el maldito fin de semana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y parecía ir arañando el camino para llegar. Dos años viviendo en Oxford, los dos últimos años de la preparatoria, y después dos años que llevaba ya en Londres asistiendo a la universidad, a la _London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art,_ un fabuloso total de cuatro años en Inglaterra, cuatro años lejos de su amada Rusia, todavía le restaban otros dos años antes de terminar la carrera en la _Drama School_ y quizás después se tomaría un largo periodo vacacional.

Estaba hablando por teléfono con su padre, con aquel con el que solía gritar más que hablar, con el que nunca tuvo una relación cercana, ni siquiera una relación realmente de padre e hijo… él se había concretado a llevárselo consigo, con su nueva y flamante esposa, cuando su madre murió… hasta ese momento supo de quién era hijo, y supo que tenía más dinero del que se podía imaginar… dinero que tal vez pudo haber salvado la vida de su madre, o al menos prolongarla en medio de ese cáncer… eso fue algo que nunca le perdonó… eso y sus negocios turbios, de los que prefería no saber nada.

En resumen, su relación se concretaba a que su padre pagaba la escuela, y él no se metía en problemas, no le daba líos, y todos felices. El departamento en Londres había sido un regalo para celebrar su ingreso a la universidad, un departamento acogedor en un barrio elegante.

Tenía la música a volumen regular, corría por el departamento con los pantalones puestos, descalzo y buscando una camisa, para variar ya se le había hecho tarde.

—Sí… seguro, todo bien… ¿Y tú? —Inquirió sin prestar mucha atención, estaba concentrado en localizar los libros y el reloj de pulso. — Claro, en realidad no me hace falta nada, no creo poder ir en estas vacaciones, hay varios cursos que quiero tomar… —frunció el ceño con desagrado—. No voy a discutir lo mismo otra vez, ya te dije que me voy a dedicar a esto, una vez que termine la carrera te deshaces de mí… ya veré de qué me mantengo… —dijo frío.

En ese instante el timbre sonó.

Arqueó una ceja, fue hasta la cocina, no se molestó en averiguar quién estaba abajo esperando, pulsó el botón para abrir la puerta, quizás se trataba de alguno de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué? Ah no, es que tocaban la puerta, sí, ya sé… ¿Cómo esta Katrina?

Unos minutos después tocaron a su puerta, fue así, a medio vestir, abrió de par en par…

Se quedó boquiabierto…

—Luego te llamo, sí… después, nos vemos padre —apresuró y colgó— ¿Qué… haces aquí? Pasa —le dijo al francés, se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar, llevaba una maleta y un kayak ¡Un kayak con todo y el remo!

Dègel tenía un aspecto terrible, de hongo pensante producido una noche sin dimensiones.

—¿Qué sucedió? —dejó el teléfono en el recibidor y lo contempló, bastaba una simple ojeada para saber que algo no andaba bien.

—Yo… lo siento… no sabía a quién acudir, no tengo en realidad con quién ir y bueno… —lanzó tartamudeando todo.

—¿Kardia te corrió? —inquirió tanteando el terreno, sospechando que tenía que ver con justo ese griego endemoniado.

—No, yo me fui, no quiero darte líos, la verdad es que si pudiese dejar mi maleta y el kayak, yo buscaré un lugar y…

—Vale, me estás lanzando todo como un balde de agua, siéntate, respira hondo, así —le mostró cómo, haciendo uno de esos ejercicios de respiración que solían hacer los actores, uno muy exagerado.

—Eres un tonto —comentó el francés riendo—, llevas el cabello cada vez más largo…

—¡Ah! Sí, bueno, una lata, ¿no?, a veces los profesores insisten en que lo corte, otros en que lo tiña… en fin, fruslerías, pero me niego, a mí me gusta así —tomó entre los dedos un mechón de su propio cabello, lacio hasta morir, platinado, dejó caer hebra por hebra, en efecto el cabello le llegaba por debajo de la media espalda.

Dégel se quedó con él, en el mismo departamento, en la misma cama, cerca de dos meses… a Unity no le importaba ir a dejarlo todas las mañanas hasta Cambridge, en donde estudiaba Historia, la misma carrera que Kardia, después el regresaba a Londres… no, nada de eso le importaba… nunca le importó sacrificar cosas por él, aunque tuviese que sacrificar una y mil veces su orgullo… eso tampoco le importaba…

Tampoco le importó tatuarse una fecha en números romanos en el cuello: VII-IX, se lo hizo justo el día en el que terminó la preparatoria, un recordatorio de su historia con Dègel Aesgir de Ketill, una marca en tinta negra, una más para su historial, además de las muchas cicatrices que llevaba a cuestas. Una conmemoración de los mejores años de su vida, de su adolescencia… años que nunca volverían.

Y lo único que le pidió, fue su sinceridad… sólo eso… tiempo después se arrepintió de haberle pedido eso, reconsideró la opción de vivir engañado… trató de saber y creer, de conquistar una consciencia que lo justificara, explicando a ellos mismos la existencia de eso que tenían juntos y la fracción de universo en donde estaban.

Pero no fue suficiente… porque después… tuvo que dejarlo ir… y otra vez perdía delante de Kardia. Nunca lo entendió, nunca entendió por qué… o tal vez sí lo entendía y se negaba a creerlo.

Otra despedida en su haber… otro adiós.

No volvió a contestarle el teléfono, ni los correos, ni nada. Se esfumó como materia de sueño.

.

.

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

.

.

Prácticamente los dos habían volado en el kayak azul en el que estaban subidos, era impresionante la forma en la que coordinaban los remos, más que andar en agua, parecía que iban volando, que sus alas eran los remos, y el reflejo del agua no era sino un cielo de ficción.

El moscovita sonrió, en verdad que eran una dupla admirable, dejaron al menos tres metros atrás de la meta a todos los contrincantes, tuvo que aplaudir igual que el resto de los que estaban ahí, cuando se escuchó en el altavoz el pitazo de que habían llegado a la meta.

Una hora después observó su otro triunfo: esta vez en equipo, eran diez personas en una embarcación, Kardia era el capitán, como antes, como en la preparatoria, el timonel era Dègel… y si le pareció sorprendente verlos en el kayak doble, el contemplar la embarcación del equipó deslizarse a toda velocidad en el canal, fue algo impresionante.

—Al menos no me dejaste por un maldito perdedor… —recitó para sí observando a través de los binoculares.

Fue una carrera cerrada, justo a la mitad estaba pensando que los iban a dejar atrás, podía ver a Kardia gritándoles algo, probablemente instándolos a continuar hasta la extenuación… y sí, lograron llegar en primer lugar, otra vez…

Sonrió complacido, vio a la mitad del equipo tirarse al canal para festejar… discretamente el ruso se levantó de su lugar y emprendió la huida, humillado en la nada de lo que poseía, y que por el contrario, en su nada, estaba lo más valioso para Dègel, así que no quería verles festejar, ni quería hablar con ellos. Sólo… había ido… no sabía bien por qué había ido.

Caminó por los campos deportivos de Cambridge en aparente tranquilidad, incluso tuvo el descaro de encender un cigarrillo, fue hasta el auto y se subió, tratando de pensar en nada, sólo en que el kayak parecía ser un ave que volaba muy lejos…


	2. 2 No hay marcha en Nueva York

**2\. NO HAY MARCHA EN NUEVA YORK **

.

.

.

_En un momento dado  
cuando tomo una decisión  
soy peor que Napoleón  
y aunque no me guste el avión  
soy un hombre de acción  
y por eso  
me marcho a Nueva York  
con la botella de Fundador  
me marcho a Nueva York._

.

.

.

Unity estaba dentro del camerino general, con el resto de sus compañeros unos estaban ensimismados con las hojas del libreto echas rollo, al más puro estilo de los rollos del Mar Muerto, otros estaban hablando solos, caminando de aquí para allá, los tramoyeros subían y bajaban escaleras, los de audio hacían infinidad de pruebas, los de luces movían focos por doquier… el teatro por detrás era un hervidero de personas, que difícilmente el público llegaba a notar; los de las cámaras estaban haciendo los últimos enfoques…

El ruso estaba simplemente sentado en su silla, con los codos apoyados en el inmenso tocador atiborrado de maquillajes y artilugios varios, contemplándose a sí mismo en el espejo lleno de lucecillas decorando el marco, con sus rasgos delicados, varoniles, pero de líneas suaves, a él los años le habían hecho más atractivo pero seguía conservando las líneas suaves de un extranjero… a diferencia de los ingleses que con mucho eran de aspecto más maduro una vez que pasaban la adolescencia…

Y ni hablar de su hipopigmentación, que a unos de sus profesores les parecía encantador y a otros pocos, les daba por decirle que "_dejara de decolorarse el cabello porque parecía neo punk_"… su peculiar aspecto siempre fue su marca personal, eso y el azul tan prístino de sus ojos, a veces parecían casi grises de lo claros que eran.

Minutos antes había salido a echar un vistazo entre las cortinas: estaba ahí su padre, el obstáculo de su vida, acompañado de Katrina, con su eterna sonrisa que era una máscara.

Levantó la vista concentrándose en sí mismo… se acomodó la peluca castaña oscura de cabello corto, a la usanza romana, había sido un lío acomodar su cabello tan largo debajo de esa peluca, comprobó que la banda dorada en su frente estaba en su lugar… la ropa estaba perfecta, la toga romana impecable… su aspecto era magnífico.

Estaba listo para ser _Brutus_… el examen de graduación era la puesta en escena de Julio César de William Shakespeare… no necesitaba repetir sus líneas, tampoco requería ensayar sus movimientos… lo había hecho hasta la extenuación…

De todos sus compañeros, él era el que parecía más relajado… aunque no lo estaba del todo, sabía mantener la sangre fría en el escenario, se podía convertir en _el_ personaje.

Dègel estaba en la tercera fila del auditorio, había llegado lo suficientemente temprano para tomar un buen lugar, a pesar de que Unity le contestaba muy esporádicamente o no lo hacía, en los últimos años poco o nada había sabido de él, pero sí supo cuándo sería su graduación, así que lo primero que hizo fue decirle a Kardia que no contara con él ese jueves por la noche, a lo que el otro le respondió en medio de una risa sorprendida que estaba bien, ni siquiera le preguntó. Confiaba en él…

En el recuento de los daños, de todo lo que sucedió entre unos y otros, quizás ese fue el problema… que unos confiaban de más… y otros no. Y que Kardia se había enamorado como los hombres inteligentes: como todo un estúpido. El normando reconoció al padre de Unity y a su madrastra, no cabía duda, Unity había heredado el color de piel y de ojos de su padre, y probablemente la belleza de sus rasgos era más bien herencia de su madre.

Bajó la vista hacia el programa impreso en papel reciclado, seguramente ocurrencia del ruso, a él le encantaba pensar en el tipo de cosas en las que los demás no pensaban… y llevarles la contraria por supuesto.

.

.

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

.

.

Con Kardia pasaba algo muy curioso: ni siquiera podían esperar a llegar a la cama… empezaban con unos cuantos besos en los salones, en los ratos libres, una que otra caricia discreta… y mientras iban avanzando por el campus del internado, parecía que más iban subiendo de tono las caricias mustias, hasta que llegaban a los dormitorios… ya fuera que terminaran en el de Kardia o en el de Dègel… pero no siempre llegaban a la cama.

A veces llegaban a la puerta… y literal, era contra la puerta, a veces, en el mejor de los casos, llegaban a la alfombra… le gustaba esa condenada pasión del griego, muchas veces, mientras estaban extenuados, enredados entre sí, pensaba en que esa reacción era obra de la sangre caliente de Kardia Nikopolidis, era el fuego de sus raíces mediterráneas… y amaba eso, amaba su corazón amable, y su jodido complejo de héroe…

Con Unity, las cosas eran distintas, por sí sólo el ruso destilaba sexo, todo en él era cuestión de: ¿cuánto tiempo tardarás en caer en mis brazos?... la sensualidad, su arrebatadora personalidad… sobra decir que con él, no llegaba ni a la habitación… ¿Cuántas veces habían terminado haciéndolo en la hierba, en los campos deportivos? Ya había perdido la cuenta… en un salón vacío, contra un árbol, en el piso… cualquier lugar era bueno para entregarse sin reparos…

Y para después sentir la cruda moral de saber que lo que estaba haciendo… estaba muy mal… que ni Kardia ni Unity se merecían eso… pero… es que Dègel era un maldito egoísta… siempre lo fue. Al menos el ruso sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, que él estaba con Kardia oficialmente, y extraoficialmente con él.

Al final acabó tomando una decisión, y esa fue dejar libre al moscovita… aunque mucho le doliera, aunque sintiera que se partía en dos… ¿Cómo no lo iba a querer si con él se sentía tan vivo, tan libre? Era su mejor amigo, era… muchas cosas que por temor a seguir destrozándose o arrepentirse, no enumeraba. Kardia… ¿Cómo podría no amarlo? ¿Cómo podría no enamorarse de él y de su corazón bohemio? De sus ocurrencias que le conquistaron poco a poco, y era por ello que se moría de celos de imaginarlo con alguien más de verlo con sus amigos… sobre todo con Defteros, sus celos eran irracionales si se trataba de él. Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano, la oveja se convertiría en lobo.

Sus padres lo habían enviado ahí, al internado de Oxford para que hiciera amigos… pero no amantes, y cuando ya no pudo distinguir la diferencia entre uno y otro, fue ahí donde radicó el problema.

Terminar la preparatoria… dejar los muros atrás y ser libres… empezar otra vida en otro lugar, la emoción de saberse dueños de sus propias decisiones y de sus propios destinos.

Le seguía doliendo tener que dejar a Unity atrás, porque pese a todo, también se había enamorado de él… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirles a los dos que vivieran juntos? ¿Los tres? Bonita manera de solucionarlo… con grandes noches de placer insano entre todos…

Al final él y Kardia se habían mudado a Cambridge, muy cerca de la universidad, rentaron un departamento… que inauguraron follando como desquiciados, en todas partes, desde el cubo de la escalera, el elevador, el pasillo, hasta la estancia, el comedor, la cocina, el baño, el cuarto de lavado, y al final… la habitación.

Pasaron tal vez tres meses a partir de esa nueva vida… después de esos noventa días de silencio, un día cuando Kardia estaba de viaje ya que su padre había sido intervenido del corazón en Atenas, tomó el Audi rojo y manejó hasta Londres… hasta la _London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art_, movido sólo por sus buenos recuerdos y por el silencio de Unity… el ruso sabía perfectamente que no soportaba su silencio ni sus desapariciones, y aun así lo hacía, era su manera de castigarlo, o su manera de llamar la atención del francés… lo que fuera, le funcionaba bien.

—Maldito ruso, merde! —Pronunció estacionando el auto, audazmente se había colado en el estacionamiento de estudiantes, para ese momento ya había localizado la tira de materias de Unity, su registro escolar y su horario… todo eso a un solo clic, y sabía que al medio día ya no tenía más clases.

Se metamorfoseo entre los estudiantes, no tenía idea de dónde empezar a buscarlo, hasta que sin querer llegó a un piso superior, se acercó a lo que fungía como barandal y que era una placa gruesa de cristal, al recargarse y echar un vistazo, pudo ver en el piso inferior la cafetería de la escuela, que más que cafetería, parecía un restaurante mediano y elegante, lleno de piezas de arte, de afiches…

—Bueno, los artistas tienen un gusto especial —murmuró bajando las gafas de sol para echar un vistazo a las mesas y a los estudiantes.

Toda una casualidad… lo vio entrar con su peculiar andar, tan seguro de sí mismo, era de esos tipos que uno tenía que voltear a ver, y como si nada, como si no le importaran las miradas sobre su persona fue hasta la caja, pagó algo… uno de esos expresos que tanto le gustaban, algo más, lo que parecía ser una panecillo, pasó por entre las mesas, saludó a algunos, se sentó en una de las mesas desde la cual podía ver a todo el que entraba o salía, y a los contiguos.

—Muy propio de ti… —comentó Dègel, la mar de divertido.

Dejó un libro sobre la mesa, algo que leía, y si la aguda vista del francés no le fallaba, se trataba de… Shakespeare, para variar.

Lo que más llamó la atención del francés fue la manera tan descarada en la que estaba observando a una chica, un par de mesas enfrente, no dejaba de verla… ni un instante, incluso parecía hacerlo tan directamente que no dejaba duda alguna de lo que quería… esa mirada le decía que: "te voy a comer entera"…

—Joder, ¿cuándo te volviste un depredador?

La chica se sonrojó, hasta que finalmente se levantó y fue a la mesa del ruso, él le dijo algo al oído y ella rio nerviosa… acto seguido él la besó en los labios… ¡Así sin más! ¡Sin otro trámite!

—¡Pero que frescura, Unity!

Ella se puso en pie poco después, muchos ojos para entonces ya les estaban mirando, era una clase de actuación en medio de la cotidianeidad de la cafetería.

El normando tomó el móvil y le marcó. Vio al ruso observar el teléfono, lo vio dejarlo sonar, como debatiéndose entre contestar o no.

—Oh, vamos… no me calientes las bolas… contesta…

—¿Hola?

—Pensé que no me ibas a contestar, en cuyo caso iba a tener que ir a lanzarte el móvil por la cabeza…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tal estás? —Inquirió el moscovita con una sonrisa en los labios, jugueteando con las páginas de su libro.

—Bien, divertido… ¿La chica aceptó acostarse contigo?

—¿Cuál chica, Dègel? ¿De qué hablas? —Contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—Esa chica, a la que depredabas desde tu mesa…

—¿En dónde estás…? —Unity se puso de pie, observando por entre las mesas sin localizarlo, hasta que levantó la vista, al piso superior, cerca de las protecciones de cristal.

Ahí lo vio… y el mundo se detuvo otra vez…

—Baja de ahí y deja de espiarme —le ordenó el moscovita colgando el teléfono.

.

.

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

.

.

De por sí la obra era una de las más enigmáticas, y bajo su pobre conocimiento de teatro basado en la apreciación sobre todo, Julio César, fue de las mejores obras de Shakespeare… el ver las conspiraciones, los juicios morales y cuán vituperada puede ser la libertad, le había hecho pasar las siguientes dos horas pegado a la butaca…

Aquel diálogo… aquel en donde Brutus destacaba en medio de la turba… la voz de Unity… su interpretación… era el personaje encarnado, o eso era lo que le transmitía; el silencio sepulcral del magno auditorio, totalmente lleno, era imponente, silencio que sólo se vio roto por la voz del ruso, en su perfecto inglés británico…

_"Porque César me apreciaba, lo lloro; porque fue afortunado, lo celebro; como valiente, lo honro; pero por ambicioso, lo maté. Lágrimas hay para su afecto, gozo para su fortu na, honra para su valor y muerte para su ambición."_

Era para erizarle la piel a cualquiera en ese breve momento, mientras el que fuera su amante hablaba de memoria, observó al público, todos estaban igualmente complacidos y conmovidos de escuchar al asesino de César, y casi convencerlos a ellos mismos.

Ni César, ni Antonio, ni nadie, se llevó la noche… nadie sólo Brutus, sólo Unity… la madera de la que estaba hecho ese hombre era especial, la capacidad que tenía para llenar el escenario era implacable.

El ruso salió tres veces a recibir los aplausos del público, quien de pie ovacionaba a los jóvenes actores cuyo proyecto final y examen de graduación acababan de presenciar, pero en definitiva, los ojos de todos estaban en ese joven, incluso sus compañeros aplaudían emocionados…

Ese sólo era el principio… lo sabía. El mismo Unity lo sabía también, lo sentía en la piel, sólo en el escenario se sentía realmente vivo… esa misma noche le contactaron para ofrecerle algunos papeles pequeños en montajes en Londres, unos los aceptó, otros no… parecía que sus planes de tomar una largas vacaciones después de la escuela se verían pospuestos unos meses…

Primero estuvo en algunas obras en Inglaterra, sobre todo teatro clásico, después un poco de teatro alternativo, que también le gustaba… hasta que un día tomó una llamada… que de hecho ni siquiera pensaba tomar, estaba ocupado en la cama, tuvo el presentimiento de que debía levantar el teléfono.

Estiró la mano y se encontró con la propuesta de tomar el papel de Macbeth, a pesar de su joven edad, su nombre ya había llegado hasta Estados Unidos, y un productor de Nueva York estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por él… habiendo tantos actores consagrados por los cuáles podría optar…

Cuando colgó el teléfono, sonrió, se estiró y después… tuvo que gritar de alegría… lo que hizo que su compañero de cama acabara brincando como gato, asustado y pensando que algo estaba pasando… y sí… todo estaba pasando en ese momento…


	3. 3 El 7 de Septiembre

**3\. EL 7 DE SEPTIEMBRE**

.

.

.

_Y aunque la historia se acabó  
hay algo vivo en ese amor  
que aunque empeñados en soplar  
hay llamas que ni con el mar.  
El siete de septiembre  
es nuestro aniversario._

_._

_._

_._

Decir que Nueva York había sido un salto a la fama… no era del todo cierto, al menos dentro de la concepción del ruso, eso había sucedido en Londres, el día en el que se graduó… pero era verdad que le había servido para catapultar su carrera. Aprovechando su estadía en Estados Unidos dividió su tiempo entre los ensayos para Macbeth, y algunos otros papeles en pequeñas obras de su agrado, y el tiempo restante lo dedicó para el Master de teatro musical en _Juilliard_, que era algo que a él le gustaba… no en balde estaba catalogado como barítono verdiano, lo cual significaba que tenía la suficiente potencia para cantar y hacerlo más que bien.

Acabar agotado y literal, arrastrándose hacia su cama una vez que caía la noche, era un buen incentivo, cualquier otro tal vez hubiese declinado y habría aceptado gustoso quedarse al lado de su padre, con dinero de sobra, mal habido desde luego, y la vida resuelta, pero no él, Unity no quería esa vida.

A menudo se encontraba a sí mismo acostado en la cama, boca arriba, fumando un cigarrillo en silencio, observando el techo y contando las grietas, con un cuerpo a su lado, hombre o mujer, daba lo mismo, un cuerpo caliente… al día siguiente diría las mentiras de siempre: "te llamo", "esta semana estoy ocupado, tal vez la otra"… nunca había sido de los que se quedaban quietos en un solo lugar, "falta de compromiso" dirían algunos, y quizás lo era, pero le apetecía más de esa manera. Durante el tiempo que había pasado en Nueva York, la única amante de fijo que se había conseguido era la maestra de jazz, ella le encantaba, una mujer que al menos le llevaba quince años, pero que con mucho era más interesante y más intensa que las de su misma edad… rusa también… no hay como los rusos; era una de las más condecoradas profesoras que encontró en _Juilliard_, y muy joven para la cantidad de reconocimientos que tenía a nivel nacional e internacional.

El problema fue cuando Yelena, así se llamaba esa semidiosa, le pidió que se fuese vivir con ella, cosa que Unity rechazó.

—_Stas_… —ronroneó ella con su excelso ruso, el diminutivo de su segundo nombre "Stanislav", era "Stas", nadie le llamaba por su segundo nombre, sólo ella, enganchados como estaban, ella abrazando la cadera de él con sus bien formadas piernas—, ¿por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo? Podríamos hacer grandes cosas tú y yo…

Unity se quedó serio, de una pieza.

—Me gusta estar así como estoy. —Contestó a secas.

—Lo pasamos bien juntos, ¿no crees? No hay necesidad de que estés tan solo —le dijo ella al oído, dejando caer las manos por su espalda.

—Lo pasamos bien —repitió con una sonrisa cínica en los labios—. Como cualquiera lo pasa teniendo sexo.

A partir de ese día dejó de ser Unity y _Stas_, para ser simplemente: "Alkaev", su apellido pronunciado con la misma formalidad con la que pronunciaba los apellidos de sus demás alumnos… y también dejaron de tener esos episodios ardientes de sexo.

Para él era una realidad el estar solo, y aunque las conquistas no le faltaban… la soledad era su mejor compañera.

La última representación de Macbeth, la última antes de volar hacia Londres otra vez, una gira después de haber obtenido tan buenos resultados y de mantener casi el teatro lleno, al menos los fines de semana, no había necesitado de suplente, ni siquiera lo había solicitado, estaba francamente agotado pero… el escenario era una droga potente, era un auténtico vicio del que no podía separarse.

Abrió la puerta del departamento, listo para salir a correr, un poco de ejercicio por la mañana antes de la última función, recogió el periódico, lo iba a arrojar hacia el sillón más próximo… de no ser porque se encontró con una nota que le llamó la atención: "_Francés obtiene de manera misteriosa nacionalidad griega para competir en los Olímpicos_".

—Que sorpresa —murmuró mientras buscaba la nota completa en la sección de Deportes, y casi se tuvo que sostener del marco de la puerta cuando se encontró que el francés del que hablaban era de Dègel—. Así que tu todo poderoso novio tuvo que ver con esto… ¡Bah!, para ser hijo de quién es hijo no debió costar nada esto…

Sonrió con un mohín de amargura y dejó el periódico, cerró la puerta, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en el asunto. De vez en cuando se encontraba con las noticias de que Kardia y Dègel seguían cosechando triunfos en canotaje, que tenían los mejores tiempos, que esa dupla derrotaba a todos los mejores, y que al menos Kardia cuando competía solo, era mortífero… eso y que los reporteros parecían estar muy al pendiente de que ellos dos eran una especie de baluarte de la comunidad gay: dos tipos guapos, deportistas, bien parecidos y pareja… sin duda todo un ensueño de románticos y morbosos.

Un ensueño en el que gustosamente hubiese eliminado a Kardia desde sus años en la preparatoria, salía sobrando. No tenía caso seguir pensando en ello, ya de nada servía enturbiar sus recuerdos.

Suspiró y se preparó para correr, a todo lo que daba, estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para correr de tal manera que bien podría abrir un nuevo camino en el asfalto.

El normando se inclinó sobre el asiento, le dio un largo y profundo beso a su acompañante, incluso le echó los brazos al cuello y lo apretujó, olisqueó su cabello, como siempre hacía, y le dio un breve beso en el cuello. Los autos tras ellos comenzaron a hacer sonar el claxon como una verdadera orquesta.

—¡Joder! Estos hijos de puta… —farfulló Kardia, haciendo una seña obscena por el retrovisor—. Tendrás cuidado ¿Verdad?

—Lo tendré, son solo unos días, ya sabes, a mamá le encantan estas cosas, los viajes de compras y de más fruslerías, para ella es importante, y dado que la última vez no pase su cumpleaños con ella por la competencia de canotaje… —le respondió el francés con una sonrisa tímida.

—Ya sé, bueno, diviértete… nos encontraremos en Londres entonces… y espero que vayas preparado —mencionó entre risas.

—Lo estaré, lo prometo.

Dicho eso, bajó del auto y enfiló hacia el interior del Aeropuerto Internacional Eleftherios Venizelos, en Atenas, iba a tomar el vuelo a Nueva York, y no era una mentira total, en verdad iba a verse con su madre allá… pero también iba a la última función de Unity, del condenado ruso del demonio al que no había visto en tanto tiempo… y al que le gustaba ir a ver al teatro a escondidas, entre el público… además, lo extrañaba de una manera desgarradora y ya era hora de hacerse el aparecido, después de eso, volaría a Londres, a donde tendrían una última prueba antes de los Olímpicos… deseaba volar a Londres… deseaba volver ahí por una razón… una que tenía ojos azules y cabellos casi platinados…

Porque iba a ser muy sincero… al menos para sus adentros, e iba a decir que Unity había sido… la chispa que encendió todo, y después el fuego que lo hizo arder… la llama que llevaría hasta el final de sus días consigo… tanto como la del propio Kardia.

Era un asco de persona, lo sabía. Era un egoísta, un ser vil… y Kardia no se merecía todo lo que le había hecho a lo largo de los años… pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué hacer con un corazón partido en dos partes iguales? Nada, sólo morir lento.

Y ahí estaba, en primera fila en el _New York City Center_, el último día en la última representación de Macbeth, en donde el papel principal era de Unity, a quién la prensa se había acabado en críticas por su juventud para ese papel, porque no se trataba de un actor de renombre sino uno sin experiencia y porque era un actor de habla no inglesa, sin embargo… él sabía de primera mano que el inglés británico del ruso era perfecto, mucho para ser alguien que había vivido relativamente poco en Inglaterra.

Verlo ataviado con la ropa de época, con una peluca oscura, con una barba también oscura, y con esa pasión que poseía… el escuchar palabra por palabra de todo lo que recitaba de memoria, le erizaba la piel y le conmovía con tal fuerza que sentía que el corazón se le iba a desbocar.

_La vida es una sombra tan sólo, que transcurre; un pobre actor_  
_que orgulloso, consume su turno sobre el escenario_  
_para jamás volver a ser oído. Es una historia_  
_contada por un necio, llena de ruido y furia,_  
_que nada significa._

Todos aquellos que habían criticado, sin saber, a ese joven tan peculiar… tenían que tragarse sus propias palabras, todas y cada una de ellas, hasta las más vomitivas. Él no conocía tanto de teatro pero sí estaba muy seguro de que nunca antes habían visto tal derroche de talento, Dègel mismo se sorprendía cada vez que lo veía, siempre diferente, siempre dentro de la piel del personaje.

El _New York City Center_ casi se cayó ante el estruendo de los aplausos del público, los flashes que iluminaban la sala, parecía aquello un universo pequeño lleno de estrellas, pocos fueron los que se quedaron sentados en su lugar, en general, todos aplaudían de pie al final, gritaban, incluido él. Si Kardia no fuese tan tozudo al respecto, estaba seguro de que hasta él disfrutaría las obras… pero por el simple hecho de que estaba el ruso en ellas… eso bastaba para decir que no. De cualquier modo hubiese sido muy cínico de su parte llevarlo.

—Está usted llorando —susurró la voz de una mujer madura que le alargó un pañuelo desechable.

—¿Cómo? —Inquirió el normando, confundido, tomando el pañuelo inconscientemente.

—Está llorando… es una obra maravillosa ¿No es así? —Le dijo la amable mujer, vestida elegantemente como casi todos.

—Lo es, pero él —dijo señalando a Unity con la vista—, es maravilloso.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lloraba, tan embebido estaba que no se dio cuenta de que había llorado, conmovido.

—Sin duda, un joven lleno de talento.

La mujer le sonrió y le dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo, después se marchó. Él aprovechó para secarse las lágrimas, guardó el pañuelo y emprendió el camino hacia la parte trasera del teatro, pensando en que le hubiese gustado decirle a aquella anciana que su talento era también un corazón noble, escondido en una apariencia fría, ruda.

No le costó trabajo alguno sobornar a los de seguridad, un poco de dinero aquí, otro poco allá, al final, el mundo se movía con dinero. Y él… estaba decidido…

Sorteó a los actores que estaban reunidos detrás, a los familiares, a los amantes, la parte trasera estaba llena de personas, incluido el director que daba una entrevista para la NBC, entre tanta gente, faltaba alguien… como siempre, dándose a desear, escuchó a varios fotógrafos y periodistas que se arremolinaban para tratar de obtener una entrevista del ruso.

Se coló hasta el camerino más grande, el del actor principal. Tocó un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta… con el corazón disparado y temblando, tomó el picaporte y lo abrió lentamente, asomó la cabeza… no había nadie ahí… salvo la orquídea negra que él había hecho llegar hasta ahí, sin tarjeta, sin nada… a lo largo de los años siempre haría llegar una orquídea negra… tan rara, tan peculiar, tan bella, como ese hombre.

—¿En dónde estás…? —Se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro.

Cerró la puerta en silencio tras de sí.

Un par de minutos después lo vio salir despreocupadamente del pequeño baño del camerino, tenía un baño completo disponible, y por lo que veía salía de la ducha, llevaba el cabello escurriendo por la espalda, sólo con unos pantalones de vestir, descalzo… era una visión que le arrebataba cualquier dejo de cordura. Tragó saliva. El moscovita ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Se sentó delante del espejo y comprobó que no tuviese restos de maquillaje.

—Hola, he venido por… —farfullo el francés.

—Ya he dicho que no doy entrevistas… y será mejor que salgas de aquí a menos que quieras que te mande sacar… y por cierto quién te haya dejado pasar… —soltó de mala gana sin siquiera volverse.

—_Merde_! Pagué para estar aquí… Unity… —fue su respuesta en francés.

Cuando escuchó esas palabras, se quedó boquiabierto, fue hasta entonces cuando se volvió, despacio, casi dolorosamente, sus ojos azules se clavaron en la visión de Dègel que caminaba a paso lento, como un felino, dirigiéndose a donde estaba sentado, arqueó delicadamente una de sus finas y bífidas cejas. Se sintió como solía sentirse delante de él: como si tuviese otra vez diecisiete y lo viese de nuevo… por primera vez, cuando le robó el aliento.

—Dègel…

—No contestas mis mensajes, ni mis correos… ni nada, entonces, me he visto en la necesidad de buscarte… ha sido maravilloso, has estado soberbio…

—Gracias… no sabía, si me hubieses dicho que venías…

—Te extraño.

Con esas contundentes palabras Dègel acabó por plantarse delante de su amigo, del que fuera su amante, acarició su bellísimo rostro, sus labios… y todo era como antes, todo… el amor, el deseo… el fuego que lo consumía… regresó a ese año de amor de cuando ambos eran adolescentes… Unity tragó saliva, en una boca seca, casi como si se hubiese llevado una cucharada de arena, recargó el rostro contra la palma de la mano que le tocaba, cerró los ojos un momento.

—No puedo quedarme mucho… estoy casi de paso, mañana me voy, no quise perder la oportunidad de verte… y… quiero verte de nuevo… —sus dedos se deslizaron por la línea de la mandíbula, y luego por el cuello justo en donde tenía el tatuaje en números romanos VII-IX— Quiero verte el siete de septiembre… en Oxford, estaré ahí…

—Dègel… —susurró, acariciando los dedos que con esa impiedad invadían su piel— ¿En Oxford…? ¿En…?

—En la pizzería _Traviata_, como en aquellos días… ahí te veré… —Se agachó hasta sus labios para dejar en ellos un beso brevísimo antes de huir.

Huía no por falta de tiempo, huía porque el tenerle ahí, el verle de nuevo, le estaba haciendo trastabillar aparatosamente, porque si se quedaba, acabaría lanzándose a sus brazos para pedirle que lo besara sin parar y que hiciese de él lo que le viniese en gana, huía para no rogarle que lo hicieran ahí mismo…

.

.

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

.

.

Acababan de ganar una de las justas inter preparatorianas, le habían dado una paliza al equipo de Eton, el equipo de canotaje estaba festejando por lo grande, incluso les habían permitido salir a casi todos a festejar, salvo a los que se encontraban castigados por alguna que otra fechoría, el resto de los estudiantes tuvieron un permiso extraordinario para salir a festejar a la ciudad de Oxford.

Y ahí estaban todos, abarrotando un moderno bar en la ciudad, embriagándose como sólo los adolescentes saben hacerlo: bebiendo hasta morir en medio de una juerga de locura.

Kardia y Dègel estaban bebiendo cerveza del interior de la copa recién ganada, mareados hasta más no poder, con la euforia de la victoria, trepados en una mesa tratando de mantener el equilibrio, bailando al ritmo de la música moderna, riendo, abrazados.

Unity contemplaba la escena desde una de las mesas, rodeado de chicas, como siempre, y de cervezas, también como siempre, con un mohín de rencor, de celos que apenas podía esconder. Estaba celoso, furioso… le hubiese gustado bajar a Dègel de ahí y llevárselo… pero se contuvo, simplemente observaba a aquellos dos en su peculiar fiesta.

Más tarde, cuando Kardia y el francés se marcharon a hurtadillas decidió que era mejor seguir la juerga por su parte, en otro lado y olvidarse de asunto, finalmente él y Dègel no tenían ningún tipo de compromiso y venir a ponerse como novio celoso y dar el papelazo no era su estilo.

El capitán del equipo de canotaje y su timonel se perdieron de las vomitadas colectivas de sus compañeros, y de los desfiguros que ocurrieron después, para cuando la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, ellos dos ya habían vuelto al internado en las afueras de Oxford.

Estaba solos, sentados en la hierba, a la orilla del canal de canotaje, donde horas atrás habían competido.

—¿Estás feliz? —Había inquirido el griego mientras pasaba el brazo por encima de su compañero.

—Mucho… y mareado, de hecho, sospecho que mañana voy a presentarme a clases con una resaca de miedo —contestó con una risa boba el normando.

—Ya… bueno, yo también estoy feliz… aunque podría estarlo más —susurró en su oído, atrayéndolo hacia él, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Antes de que pudiese contestar nada más, estaba besándolo con soltura, entregándose al arrebato pasional de sus labios, de su cuerpo, de todo él, Kardia era como una llamarada, parecía arder… parecía arder de una manera interna, de tal modo, que contagiaba ese fuego a los demás… y él, no era la excepción. Se sentía cómodo entre sus brazos, protegido, querido… deseado…

Bajo las estrellas, en medio del pasto, en el internado… fue la primera vez que lo hicieron… esa fue la primera de muchas otras que vendrían, la primera y memorable primera vez.

No fue como en las películas… ni tampoco gozó desde el primer instante… de hecho le había dolido tanto que casi estuvo por pedirle que se detuviera, a pesar de que previamente habían pasado largo rato acariciándose y besándose, a pesar de que Kardia se había comportado con mucho tiento y delicadeza, no había dejado un solo rincón de su cuerpo sin explorar con manos o labios… pero aquella condenada intrusión entre sus piernas le había hecho pensar en que acabaría desmayado y que el día de mañana sería conocido como "_aquel que se desmayó en su primera vez_", desde luego eso no pasó.

Lo que si sucedió fue que no se quiso levantar al día siguiente y no se presentó a la primera clase, estaba molido… con un dolor de cabeza espantoso, producto de la resaca, y la molestia entre las piernas era algo poco menos que agradable. El resto de los alumnos se encontraban en iguales circunstancias o peores, cosa que no había agradado nada al director ni al profesorado.

Ese fin de semana hizo un nuevo intento por tratar de que Unity y Kardia se toleraran un poco, ambos eran sus amigos… sí, eso… amigos… amigos especiales, con todo y derechos incluidos.

Organizó una salida a la pizzería _Traviata_, había reservado una mesa privada, apartada de la muchedumbre, para los tres. Se trataba de un lugar más bien pequeño, pero de buena fama por sus pizzas y pastas, a él le encantaba, pensó que sería una buena idea, un intento por mediar las cosas… pero no resultó como esperaba.

—¿Con quién? ¿Con Unity? Estás de broma, ¿no? —Ironizó Kardia.

—No, no estoy de broma, lo digo muy en serio…

—Pues no me da la gana… olvídalo, no quiero.

—No te portes como un crío, Kardia, solamente es que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? Yo no quiero ir con ese sujeto ahí, mira… será muy tu amigo, y uno que por cierto me parece más que amigo, pero no me pidas que vaya y me siente en el mismo lugar, suficiente tengo con soplármelo en clases —declaró rabioso el griego, furibundo, enrojeciendo como tomate.

—¿Es tu última palabra? —Preguntó indignado el francés.

—Sí, sí lo es.

—Entonces quédate aquí, y al carajo…

—¡Al carajo contigo, entonces! —Bramó.

Dègel no era de los que pensaran con cordura cuando estaban enojados, de hecho era una persona irascible estando molesta, y tomaba decisiones o cometía acciones cuestionables en esos estados… pero es que… ¿Cómo era posible que ni uno ni otro quisieran mantener las cosas en paz? Estaba cansado de tener que quedar en medio…

Así que se llevó a Unity a la pizzería… los dos solos, sin Kardia.

Era un siete de septiembre… lo recordaba bien, y lo recordaría muchos años más, durante toda su vida… porque fue esa fecha, ese sábado, cuando acabó irremediablemente en los brazos del ruso… en una cama de hotel, del primero que se encontraron de camino…

Esa se había convertido en una noche para siempre… para toda la vida….

—Cuando seas mayor… ¿Te acordarás de esto?

—¿De qué de todo, Dègel? —Inquirió volviéndose hacia su compañero, tendido como estaba en la cama, a penas tapado con una breve sábana que olía a jabón barato.

—No sé… de todo —Murmuró volviendo el rostro hacia él.

—Desde luego… siempre, de todo… de hoy, y de ayer y de todos los días…

—Hoy es siete de septiembre… —comentó casual el francés mientras se apretujaba contra el cuerpo del ruso.

—Recordaré que un siete de septiembre tú y yo…

Fue interrumpido por los dedos de su acompañante, se posaron en sus labios aun enrojecidos por los besos, las mordidas y todo lo que habían hecho, besó aquella mano delicada, y después… procedió a besar de nuevo ese cuerpo que parecía estar hecho pieza de arte, sin tregua, sin remordimientos, sin nada en mente más que el simple deseo de no dejarse ir y no olvidarse nunca.

Y nunca lo olvidarían… aun cuando los años pasaran, nunca lo olvidarían.

.

.

.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

.

.

Alois Bielsa, se encontraba sentado aun en su butaca, estaba revisando con ojo crítico todas las fotos que acababa de tomar, en especial las del joven ruso, esas las estaba viendo en HD, en la tableta, había sacado la memoria de su cámara especial y había descargado todas las fotos para ver que de todo ese material servía.

Los cabellos ensortijados caían por su frente, por su cuello, le daban un aspecto interesante… aunque del tipo de "_interesante_" al que nadie le prestaría atención, un tipo "_bonito_" más, uno del montón entre tantos. La piel apiñonada hacía resaltar los ojos castaños… tal vez lo más agradable de él, según su opinión, eran sus ojos, de pestañas largas y tupidas… pero seguía siendo un tipo ñoño.

Es más, nadie daría un centavo por él… con su pase de prensa colgando al cuello, el chaleco de fotógrafo y unos pantalones cargo que apenas dejaban ver que bajo toda esa ropa holgada había un cuerpo atlético, bello…

Se quedó observando una de las fotos, justo una en donde el ruso estaba hablando, un monólogo… la pasión en su mirada… la manera que tenía para pararse con tal seguridad en el escenario… le encantaba… le había conquistado desde la primera vez que lo vio por casualidad en una obra de teatro en Londres… y desde entonces… había invertido buena parte de su tiempo en seguirlo, había visto todas las obras en las que estaba… conocía su vida por fuera… antes de que la prensa empezara a preguntarse por las preferencias sexuales de Unity, él ya sabía que era bisexual, que las tías le gustaban con tetas más bien pequeñas, que no se quedaba con ninguna y que los tíos… le iban bien casi todos…

El móvil, puesto en vibrador empezó a darle un masaje incómodo en el muslo.

Acabó por sacar el aparato… "_Bastian Castillejo_", leyó en la pantalla, era su mejor amigo, también periodista, compañero de la universidad, y dueño de una revista de farándula en Madrid, donde ambos vivían. De los pocos amigos que conservaba de la universidad, Bastian era el más querido… un flamenco de puta madre que le había sacado en más de una ocasión de problemas… y que se burlaba mucho de su ñoñería y de aquel gusto tan peculiar que tenía por un actor de teatro que pocos conocían… pero Alois se lo había dicho: que era muy bueno y que iba a ser famoso, lo sabía… tenía el presentimiento.

—Estás muy majo, ¿eh?

Dijo tocando la pantalla LCD de la tableta…


End file.
